


It Just Happened

by SunSweet



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSweet/pseuds/SunSweet
Summary: Hi all! After the lovely video that was released yesterday, I was inspired to write this one shot. While the general consensus is they were at Norman's house, it worked better for them to be at Melissa's house for the purposes of this fic. So please just go with it ;) And thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! After the lovely video that was released yesterday, I was inspired to write this one shot. While the general consensus is they were at Norman's house, it worked better for them to be at Melissa's house for the purposes of this fic. So please just go with it ;) And thanks for reading!

Melissa pulled a shirt on over her purple swimsuit top and raced to answer the doorbell. Her two new puppies were barking excitedly and she had to dodge them as she ran towards her front door. She wasn't expecting anyone but when she looked out and saw who it was she smiled.

Norman often showed up unexpectedly, sometimes for a reason but most often just because he wanted to see her and hang out. Well, correct that, he used to show up often, but it had become quite rare as of late. He didn't say why. He didn't have to. She knew. It wasn't as if there were any issues between them. They were as close as ever. But their time spent alone in private hadn't been nearly as frequent as it used to be.

With a quick peck on the cheek he swooped past her into the house. “Are you busy?” Melissa shook her head. “I have to do this introduction thing for that 100 episodes thank you video. I want you to do it with me.”

“Oh hell no,” Melissa shook her head. “I'll video for you.”

“Oh come on,” he protested. Norman took her hand and led her out onto the patio area that overlooked her pool. The patio she was going to relax on with a book until later that afternoon when she was going out to run some errands. “You don't have to say anything. Just get in here and be your adorable self.”

Before she has a chance to protest further he was already recording and introducing her so she ducked behind him. Melissa was thankful she’d put clothes on over her swimsuit, did her hair and makeup and even threw on some accessories that she really hadn’t needed until she was ready to head out. Since she’d already been named and captured on video she decided to just go with it and play along. She stayed mostly behind him but peeked up over his shoulder a couple times and made some hand gestures. As he finished up she reached her arms around him from behind and waved as he wiggled around. By the time it was over they were both laughing. “See? That was perfect,” Norman said, sitting down in one of her chairs. “You're perfect,” he added softly, his voice turning more somber - almost sad.

She had noticed this change in him lately. It was as if he was both happy and sad to be around her. It had really thrown her when she saw it happen at SDCC the weekend before. He still had that glimmer in his eye when he looked at her - the same one that could drop her to her knees if she let it - but there was this bittersweet feeling surrounding him that she couldn't place.

She wondered at first if it was because they hadn't been intimate in a while, but even after he came to her room on the Friday night and they fucked like a couple of horny teenagers, it didn't seem to change the weird mood. Mel had wanted to ask him about it but she decided instead to just chalk it up to the same thing that always seemed to make him act weird lately - the other woman in this life.

They had never talked about Diane because there really wasn’t anything to say. Melissa could have given him advice, warned him about things she’d seen and heard, really opened his eyes to things she had to believe he was missing because if he wasn’t - then he wasn’t the man she knew and loved. But she didn’t do any of those things because that part of his life was none of her business. He was a friend. A really close friend. Probably even her best friend. And they had a sexual relationship that was based on physical needs and wants. It wasn’t anything beyond that though. Melissa had made it clear she didn’t want a committed relationship with anyone, ever. She planned to be alone her whole life and she was happy in her decision. She enjoyed having sex with Norman and it really had become a very convenient way to meet her needs because she knew he enjoyed her just as much. 

Since Diane though, things had changed. Melissa knew that Norman never committed to be exclusive with any of the women he’d been linked to over the years. As far as he was concerned he was single if he was ever asked. It had been that way since him and Helena had split as far as Melissa knew. The problem was - the women didn’t seem to grasp his perspective very well at all. It tended to mean his “relationships” only lasted a couple years until the woman he was “with” got tired of not being publicly acknowledged and made enough of a stink that Norman broke it off. 

Early on it seemed Diane had been fine with just being a fuck buddy or a friend with benefits. Mel honestly didn’t care who Norman was fucking because she knew he always used protection as the two of them also did every single time. It was one of her rules and she never allowed herself to be swayed to have unprotected sex. It just wasn’t worth the risk. So he was fucking Diane and a couple other girls back in New York - that didn’t bother Mel at all because she had no claim on him. The funny part was - she was pretty sure when he was in Georgia she was the only one he was ever with. It didn’t matter, but it was an interesting observation that she’d wondered about from time to time. 

In the last few weeks though, Diane had shown up in GA a few times and Melissa was pretty sure it was uninvited. She didn’t ask, didn’t care, but she knew Norman well enough and she was pretty sure he wanted to keep Diane far away from his work life and most of his work friends. But her showing up like that was making it clear that she was getting to that place where she was pressuring Norman to make their relationship something more. Perhaps he would. They’d been together a while and they’d been spotted in public being affectionate, though Melissa was pretty sure it was well planned out every time. She had actually came very close to bringing that up with Norman, but it likely would have ended with her wanting to shake him and tell him to wake the fuck up. She knew he wouldn’t have agreed to have paparazzi showing up all the time like that - otherwise, why not just go public and admit they were in some sort of relationship? But again, it was his life and she had no right to tell him how to live it. 

This mood around her though - it needed to be explored. It was time. She walked around him and slipped onto his lap. They were alone, in the privacy of her home, and sitting like that with him was perfectly normal and comfortable for them. “Talk to me,” she said gently. “Tell me what’s going on with you? I hate seeing you like this.” Melissa took off his sunglasses and set them on the table beside them. He squinted for a moment but as his eyes adjusted to the light he opened them wider and she could see the pretty blue. While she waited for him to reply she gently brushed his hair away from his eyes.

“Like what?” He asked, very mellow.

Melissa touched his face, stroking his cheek with the back of her hand and then her fingertips. It was an intimate gesture, more for lovers than friends but they often crossed boundaries they probably shouldn't cross. “You seem happy and sad at the same time when you're with me. Have I done something?” She couldn't help but ask, even though she was quite certain she hadn't.

Norman chuckled, “Just told you you're perfect.”

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. For the first time in a really long time she allowed herself to go deep and really see him. What she saw was terrifying. “Norman -” her voice trailed off. Melissa had no idea what to say. How do you respond when you realize your best friend doesn't just love you, he's in love with you. As much as she hoped she was wrong Mel knew she wasn't. With this new knowledge though, everything else made perfect sense. It hurt him to be around her because of how he felt about her. He knew those feelings between them were off limits as far as she was concerned so he tried to hide them while still feeling them so deeply. “When did it happen?” She asked. Dammit, this was dangerous territory but she had to know.

“When did what happen?” He asked, looking confused. How could he possibly have known she'd figured out his secret?

“How you feel, about me,” she whispered, fighting back tears. She was terrified this was going to destroy them if they weren't extremely careful. “I know. I can see it in your eyes.” She felt the grip of his hand on her knee loosen and he started to stroke her leg without knowing what he was doing. “You don’t have to confirm or deny it, I know. I just want to know when it happened? Was it recently?” I couldn’t have missed it for a long time could I have? Melissa wondered. 

“Fairly recently,” Norman admitted. “I’ve probably felt this way a lot longer than I even knew though.” 

Melissa bit her lip, still struggling with the tears. “Why now? You’re with someone.” It didn’t make any sense. 

“She wants more,” Norman grumbled. “But the longer I’m with her the more I realize who I really want to be with.” He looked at her tentatively, clearly worried about how she would react. 

“You know -” she started to speak. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know - you don’t ever plan on falling in love,” he replied with just a little edge in his tone. “I didn’t plan on it either. It just happened.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Melissa whispered, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. “I can’t give you what you want. But it kills me to see you sad Norman,” she breathed. “I don’t know what to do here.” His hand moved further up her leg and Melissa knew was was coming. 

“Just promise me we’ll always be friends and we can always do this -” he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. Norman kissed her deep and passionately, leaving her gasping for air when he pulled away. “I’ll figure out the rest of my shit as long as I know things between us are good and will always be good.” 

“What about Diane?” The words came out before she had a chance to consider whether she really wanted to know. 

Norman shrugged. “It’s been fun. It’s been a distraction for the most part. It’s not going where she wants it to go so we’ll see if she’s going to accept things aren’t changing or if I have to cut ties.” Melissa nodded. It was an honest answer and that’s all she needed. 

Mel cupped his face and looked him right in the eye, “I promise you that we’ll always be good. Always,” she added with emphasis. 

“Were you going somewhere?” Norman asked, looking her up and down. 

“Just into Peachtree to get a few things, nothing urgent,” she replied. 

“Stay here with me instead?” he requested. “Can we just hide out here? You. Me. And shut the world out for a little while?” 

Melissa was already nodding before she had consciously decided her answer. It had been too long since they’d just been alone for hours, enjoying each other’s company. She bent her head and kissed him tenderly, trying not to think too hard about the way he was kissing her back - it wasn’t their typical lusty kiss, it was as if he was proving that look in his eyes to be true. 

His hand went up her shirt and he fondled her breast through the swim suit top. “We should go for a swim,” he suggested, breaking the kiss. 

“You don’t have swim trunks,” Melissa replied. 

Norman grinned, “Come on, do I really need them?” Melissa shrugged. She had a privacy fence and no close neighbors - skinny dipping wasn’t going to be an issue unless unannounced company showed up. “You can just take off yours too,” he suggested, pushing it up until her boobs fell out. “Keep things fair.” 

Melissa climbed off his lap and started to strip off her clothes. She’d never been shy or self conscious in front of him even though she knew he’d seen and touched some pretty perfect model bodies. She knew she didn’t have that kind of body, but she loved her curves and authenticity and Norman didn’t seem to have any problem with what she had to offer. No sooner did she have her breasts bared and he had one of her nipples in his mouth. 

Melissa moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair as he sucked. It was insane how fast he could get her wet and completely turned on. There were times she could just think about the possibility of him fucking her and get her panties soaked. As his hands traveled to her ass and he started to grope her Melissa had to decide if she really wanted to make it to the pool or not. 

She slipped away from him and headed for the pool, deciding that teasing him a little bit could be fun. With a flirty grin she dove in, swam underwater to the other end of the pool and popped up. Melissa watched him scramble to get his clothes off and then dive in after her. She didn’t miss a good glimpse of his fully erect penis. Guess I’m not the only one who gets turned on fast, she thought with satisfaction. 

When he got close she dove and took off in the other direction. If he wanted to catch her he was going to have to chase - at least for a minute or two. She was a far better swimmer than he was, but the pool wasn’t that big and eventually he got her cornered. “I surrender,” Mel teased, holding up her arms. Then she flopped onto her back and let her body float in front of him. It felt really good to be in the water, naked and free, though she knew her skin was going to burn if they stayed out too long. Burnt tits and ass would not be fun so she made a note to stay conscious of how long they were in the pool. 

Norman ran his hands over her body. His touch made her sink slightly so he lifted her into his arms. The water held her up and made her light, though she knew Norman had no trouble carrying her if he wanted to. He moved her to the side so she could hold on and then slipped a hand between her legs. Melissa closed her eyes and focussed on the way he was touching her, just a slow and tender rub, a tease really, but it felt incredible. 

It wasn’t long before he had her squirming with desire. Norman was good with his hands. He was also good with his mouth and his tongue - his entire body really. Simply put - Norman knew how to please a woman, especially her given the amount of practice they’d had over the years. With a simple smile he lifted her legs over his shoulders while Mel leaned her elbows on the edge of the pool for balance. She couldn’t remember a time they’d fucked that he hadn’t gone down on her. It was a huge bonus for her that Norman loved licking pussy. 

The man had a lot of kinks, some she was fine with and others she drew the line. Anal, a little rough sex with spanking and restraints, role play (they were actors after all) she was perfectly fine with. But he pushed the limits with his weird masks and positions that were way too acrobatic for her even when she was 20 years younger. She could talk dirty when he wanted it, but only because she treated it like a role. Otherwise she would end up in a fit of giggles which tended to spoil the mood. 

There was nothing funny about what he was doing to her at that point though. His tongue was seriously legendary and with his oral fixation he was certainly a one of kind lover. Norman was also very eager to please and didn’t expect the same in return. It was a luxury she enjoyed at times, but it also made her want to please him too, which was another reason they were so sexually compatible. 

Melissa arched her back, popping her breasts out of the water. At that point she didn’t give a damn that the sizzling Georgia sun was likely burning her delicate skin. With his tongue probing her, his facial hair tickling the inside of her thighs and hands gripping her ass tightly Mel was almost ready to explode. She tensed and whimpered as he moved his tongue to her clit and started to flick it gently. He knew her and he knew she was about to orgasm. When she did Norman pulled her tight against his face and held her there as her body spasmed and her pussy started to throb. She heard him groan with pleasure and it delighted her, prolonging the intense heat raging around inside her. 

Normally he would have been scampering for a condom at that point, ready to fuck her, but clearly that wasn’t happening in the pool. He lowered her back into the water and then ducked his head under, breaking the surface right in front of her. He pushed his hair back out of his face and looked at her. That look again. She couldn’t take it so she closed her eyes and kissed him. He tasted a little like pussy and a lot like chlorine, it was a strange combination but it didn’t stop her from dipping her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

She could feel his erection poking her. As much as she would have liked to just slide lower and let him fuck her right there she still refused to break her rule. They needed a condom and those were in her room or in her purse in the kitchen. “Come on,” she said, slipping away from him. She quickly got out and Norman was right behind her. Mel threw him a towel and they both dried off as best they could on the way to her room. 

Norman opened the drawer to her bedside table. He knew what he needed to do and he knew where to find what they needed. In no time he was covered and moving towards her on the bed. Instead of spreading her legs he rolled her half on her side and slipped slowly into her. Melissa sighed deeply and relaxed. She let him do his thing, sometimes closing her eyes to just feel it and other times watching him because he was so beautiful. Watching him come was her favorite thing. Sometimes he looked right into her eyes and other times he was so overcome with ecstasy that he couldn’t keep his eyes open. This was one time that she wasn’t sure she could handle it if he looked at her. But he did and Melissa was wrong - she couldn’t tear her eyes away. No one had ever looked at her that way before and there was no way she would ever forget the shine in his eyes mixed with the look of bliss. 

With wet hair they lay down on her pillows afterwards and just talked. They were naked, free and happy. It felt so good. To think the whole day started with Norman wanting her to do a video with him for AMC. They ended up talking for a couple of hours about so many things. What was happening at work, what Mingus had planned now that he was done high school, how much fun they’d had at SDCC, how devastating it had been to lose John, and anything else that happened to come up. 

Melissa started to get cool and pulled a blanket over her, accidentally brushing his junk in the process. Norman dove under the blanket and pulled it up over their heads, leaving her giggling. He made her feel so young and wild, both in bed and just in everyday life. He attacked her lips, exploring her body with his hands as he did. Eventually he started to work his way down her body to kiss her in other places. Just as he was about to kiss her stomach the doorbell rang and the dogs started barking. “You expecting someone?” Norman asked. 

“Nope,” Melissa shook her head, climbing out of bed to throw on her clothes. 

“Just ignore it then,” Norman whined, pawing at her. “Come back to bed.” 

“I’ll get rid of whoever it is,” Melissa replied, jogging out of the room barefoot. 

She pulled open the door to find Jeffrey standing there looking handsome as usual. He gave her his adorable grin with those sexy dimples and like Norman pecked her cheek and waltzed inside. “Norm, get your ass out here dude.” Melissa rolled her eyes. Of course he knew Norman was there because his damn car was in the driveway. But how did he know to come there in the first place? Lucky guess perhaps? 

Norman appeared in only his jeans. “Well shit. You two were fucking and I just barged right in,” Jeffrey said with a chuckle. “Apologies. But you can blame it on this dickhead,” he added, pointing towards Norman. “He’s not answering his phone and someone keeps texting me asking if I know where Norman is and if he’s okay.” Mel bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Want me to reply that I found you half naked with a seriously hot piece of ass?” Jeffrey teased. Melissa wasn’t offended because she knew Jeff respected her and was only speaking that way to poke some fun at Norman. 

“Not if you value your fucking life fuckface,” Norman replied. 

“What?” Jeffrey laughed. “She knows you’re doing other chicks right?” 

“Yeah - but - “ Norman stammered slightly. “Just leave Mel out of this.” 

Melissa appreciated the way he was defending her but he needed to know he didn’t have to. “I’m a big girl,” she said, giving him a look. “But you have a good point. It’s probably best if I stay off the radar for that day shit really hits the fan.” Her and Jeffrey shared a chuckle and Norman glared at them. 

They teased him a bit more until the three of them were laughing and Melissa knew everything was just fine, even after Jeffrey admitted he’d secretly shared Norman’s location to himself from his phone and had been able to track him anywhere he went for well over a week. Jeff ended up staying and the three of them had dinner and drinks. Eventually he left and Melissa and Norman headed back to bed for one more fuck before he finally went home to get some rest for a long week of filming ahead. 

When he was gone Mel had a strange feeling fill her and it took her a while but she finally realized she was feeling lonely. It was such a foreign emotion for her because she was always quite content when she was alone. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, things were changing between her and Norman. The one thing she knew was exactly what she’d promised him earlier - they would always be good. How good? Well, only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! First, I want to thank all of you for reading the first chapter and expressing an interest in another chapter <3 Second, I wanted to give you a little idea of what inspired turning this into more than a one shot. After seeing the pics on the beach in Costa Rica where Norman seemed less than enthusiastic, I decided to give it all a McReedus twist. Yes, I'm totally biased :) So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Melissa picked up the phone without checking the caller ID, “Hello?” 

“Hey, it’s me. I just got home - can you come over?” She wasn’t expecting to hear from Norman so he caught her completely off guard. They hadn’t talked since he left for Costa Rica and she hadn’t bothered to ask when he was coming home. 

When she finally gathered herself enough to speak she declined. “No, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Okay, I’ll just come there.” She started to sputter into the phone but he’d already hung up. Melissa sunk into a chair and set the handset down beside her. It would take about 20 minutes for Norman to get to her place from his. If it was anyone else she would have tidied up a bit and probably changed out of her sweats and put on some makeup, but she was comfortable, her teeth were brushed and her hair was fine so she sat there and just waited. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Norman - she missed him, just like she always did. The problem was that she’d learned less than a couple weeks ago that he was in love with her and the next thing she knew him and Diane had gone public with their relationship. She wasn’t jealous, not at all, but it was extremely confusing to her. She wondered if maybe it was his way of trying to move past his feelings for her by making a commitment to Diane. But it really didn’t make any sense at all, no matter what kind of story she came up with in her mind to explain it. 

Beyond that - she had seen the paparazzi photos from their trip. Norman looked completely miserable. Maybe the most unhappy she had ever seen him and it made her heart hurt badly. She wasn’t in love with him the way he was with her, but she loved him deeply. He was family and she knew they would always be best friends. She hated seeing him so sad and part of her had wanted to call him when she saw the photos. But she didn’t want to interrupt his vacation with Diane or intrude in any way. 

Instead she’d called Andy and asked him to promise to keep an eye on Norman. She knew Andy wasn’t a big fan of Diane and she also knew he’d been annoyed when he found out she was coming on the trip. It had been the same group of them, give or take, for a few years and they always had a great time. Everyone knew Norman acted different around Diane and it bothered Andy a lot more than it bothered the others. The rest of them put up with it, but he tended instead to just avoid Norman completely when he was with her instead. Andy promised to keep an eye on Norman and let her know if he thought it was necessary for her to call him. Andy hadn’t got in touch with her so she assumed things had improved. 

Then the articles started coming out that were confirming Norman and Diane as a “new” couple. Mel had read one of them and laughed so hard at how inaccurate the details were. It was as if the person writing it had wanted to erase all the negativity surrounding their relationship and paint them in a much better light. Not everyone understood the kind of open relationships many celebrities were involved in. Many believed Norman and Diane were cheaters and had wronged Diane’s ex Joshua. But Mel knew that Diane and Josh had an open relationship and her being involved with Norman wasn’t an issue.   
When Norman finally arrived and walked through the door he didn’t stop until he was in her arms. The look on his face had her waiting to hug him. There was no other way to describe it than utterly miserable. Norman held her tight and eventually she felt his body start to relax and he sighed. “That was the worst vacation of my life. It wasn’t even a vacation. It was hell,” he muttered. 

Melissa drew back and eyed him. She felt awful because of how sad he was, but she also wasn’t one to sit back and take any of his dramatic bullshit. “I hope you’re not expecting sympathy from me,” she said. “You made your bed and all that.” Norman sighed again. Normally when she called him on something he just gave in right away, but this time it was different. He actually looked like he was about to burst into tears. “Jesus, Norman - okay come sit down and vent. I’ll listen and hold my judgment - just this one time,” she added in a warning tone. As a friend she knew sometimes you just needed to let someone get everything off their chest and keep your mouth shut. She wouldn’t be able to do it without asking a few questions but she made herself a promise to give him some time before she really called a spade a spade. 

They moved to the kitchen and sat at the table. When Mel looked at him again she softened even more. She reached out and cupped his face. “I hate seeing you so unhappy,” she said with complete honesty. “I miss your laugh and your dorky smile.” She moved his hair off his face. “So how about you start at the beginning and tell me everything and then you’re going to chalk it up to a lesson learned and we’re going to find that smile again, okay?” Norman nodded. “Good. So why don’t you start by telling me why you decided to invite her in the first place?” 

“She wanted to come. I didn’t have a choice,” Norman grunted. “She saw all the attention you and I got from the video thing and it made her crazy. Mel, she craves attention like a drug. I know I’m bad, but I’ve got nothing on her.” 

“You could have told her you had plans already, that’s it’s a tradition or whatever,” Melissa suggested. She really didn’t get why he ‘didn’t have a choice.’ 

Norman shook his head and she saw a strange look cross his face briefly, but then it was gone. “So anyway, we got there and things were fine for a bit. I talked her out of putting anything on social media - but then she just had to put a selfie on Instagram. People already had an idea she was there with me but then she put the photo on Instagram and the next thing I knew the name of the resort we were at was all over Instagram.” 

So far he hadn’t told her anything she didn’t know. “How pissed was Andy?” 

“He was fucking livid and I can’t even blame him. He was still civil to Diane, but I knew how angry he was. That’s why I made time to get out and surf with him, just the two of us,” Norman explained. “He told me he didn’t want Diane around his family and that Gael isn’t fond of her either, but he said he would play nice - for me.” Melissa nodded. That sounded very much like Andy. He was loyal to a fault. 

“So once the location was out, that’s when the paparazzi found you guys?” Melissa asked. She had been confused as to why they had only targeted Norman and Diane, but didn’t bother to get pictures of Andy. 

Norman gave her a look and shook his head. “Not exactly.” 

“Uh, okay? What does that mean?” Melissa was starting to get more confused by the minute. 

“Did you read the Daily Mail article?” He asked. 

“I did,” Mel replied, trying to bite back a laugh. 

“What impression did you get from it?” Norman clearly wanted to lead her to the right conclusion instead of just telling her. 

“Well, I got the impression that they wanted it to seem like the two of you were a shiny, happy new couple off frolicking in the tropics together,” she replied with a shrug. “It had a very positive spin to it, that’s for sure. They left out all the juicy scandalous stuff from earlier - the stuff that really sells.” That was something that had left her feeling strange. Usually the rag mags love to bring up past scandal just to make the article all the more juicy and try to get even more hits and interest. 

“Exactly,” he replied. “Who do you think wanted to present us to the world that way?” He waited, blinking at her as she thought for a moment. 

Suddenly it struck her. “No way,” Mel gasped. “You’re not saying what I think you’re saying, are you?” He shrugged, waiting for her to elaborate. “Diane called the paps? She arranged for the photos and the article?” As the words left her mouth Melissa was stuck somewhere between complete and utter shock and irritate anger. He nodded to confirm and that was the last straw. She couldn’t hold it back any longer and she blew up. “Norman, what the fuck? Why are you letting her do this to you?” 

Her voice got louder and she stood up. “This is your life, your career on the line, and you’re letting her manipulate you at every turn. First that damn FaceTime thing and now this. Oh my God, she set up that too didn’t she?” Things were really starting to click into place. “All of them? The video from New York on the street? The photos at her apartment? All those gossip articles?” He closed his eyes and slowly nodded. “Fuck,” Mel hissed again. “What the hell are you doing Norman? She’s going to destroy you! It’s already happening. Can’t you see that? She’s driving a wedge between you and people you care about - all for what? Five minutes of fame in the media?” She stopped and looked right at him. “Why?” Mel snapped. “I love you and I care about you but if you’re just letting this happen - I - I, ugh,” she spat, stomping her foot. “I can’t be a part of you destroying yourself. I can’t watch it happen. So why Norman? Why?” By that point she was practically screaming at him. “Say something,” she yelled. “Say - “ 

“She’s blackmailing me, okay?” He snapped back at her. “There, you know now. She’s got something on me and she’s using it.” 

“Wh- what?” Mel stammered. His response wasn’t what she’d been expecting. “What is she using against you? What could you possibly have done that’s worth all this to protect?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, looking away. 

“Yes it does matter. Tell me what it is,” Mel said, moving into his line of sight, forcing him to look at her. “What’s she holding over you? What are you ruining your whole damn life to keep quiet? Tell me,” she demanded. 

“She knows about us,” he blurted out finally. “She knows you and I are fucking and she has proof. If I don’t do what she wants she’ll hand it over to a magazine and your private life will be exposed to the whole world.” This time he couldn’t hold back the tears. As her whole world was reeling, feeling like the ground was crumbling under her all Melissa could see was his tears and in seconds her face was just as wet as his.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mel, say something, please? Yell at me. Scream at me - I know I deserve it. But please, just say something,” Norman begged her. But she couldn’t speak. The words just wouldn’t come to her, so instead she continued to stare at him with tears pouring down her face. 

There was so much going on in her mind. It was like a tornado of thoughts that were whipping around in her brain so fast she couldn’t seem to hold onto one for more than a split second and it was gone, replaced by another thought and another emotion. “Mel?” he said again, this time making a very brave gesture and reaching for her hand. 

When she felt his touch her eyes moved to the source and she stared down at her hand in his. That’s when the twister slowed to a stop and she was left with just a single thought in her head. “You did - you’re doing - all of this - for me?” Norman looked shocked and then confused. “You’re destroying your life, you’re absolutely miserable - and it’s all to protect me?” 

All he could do was nod - now it was his turn to be rendered speechless. Melissa knew he was waiting for her to explode and she would get there eventually, but it wasn’t going to be what he was expecting. He was timid and scared because he was afraid of losing her, but the truth was - he’d completely changed the way she felt about him with his sacrifice. 

They had a lot of talking to do but there was something she needed to do first. Mel slipped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He immediately tucked his face into her neck and she felt his body wracked with sobs. “Shh, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay, I promise,” she soothed him gently. That was all she said and then just let him cry until he had got out everything he needed to get out. 

Her shirt was wet from his tears when he finally straightened up. “Fuck. Shit, I’m sorry,” he sniffled, trying unsuccessfully to swipe at her soaked top with his hand. 

Melissa cupped his face. “It’s fine,” she said, looking directly into his puffy eyes. “You needed that.” He was already starting to look nervous again. “Please relax,” she requested. “We have a lot of shit to get through.” 

He bobbed his head up and down. “Please know how sorry I am,” Norman said softly. 

Melissa slipped out of his lap to put some distance between them while they talked. “First things first - you need to quit blaming yourself. You’re being manipulated and controlled by a horrible excuse for a human being - this isn’t on you - it’s on her.” She saw what was about to happen and she stopped it before he could say anything. “Don’t even think about defending her. I know you go way back, but what she’s doing to you is beyond excusable.” 

“But Mel, you have to know - it’s my fault she got the info in the first place. I left my laptop open to my email - to an email between you and I -” his face turned a bit pink. “It was that one, you know - I - uh, I sometimes read it over again.” Melissa knew exactly what e-mail he was talking about. She had regretted that one the next day because it was beyond risque. The fact that Diane had even read it, much less possessed a copy, was enough to make her want to vomit. “I thought she was sleeping - I just had to take a piss -” He looked so tortured and Mel knew he’d already paid deeply for the mistake.

“Listen to me Norman, this - is - not - your - fault,” Melissa said each word slowly for emphasis. “She had no right to even touch or look at your laptop, let alone read your personal emails. You need to believe this isn’t your fault and put the blame where it belongs.” 

“I just feel like shit for getting you involved. It was so stupid -” 

“Stop,” she cut him off. “Before we move on you need to let go of this guilt because I’m pissed off at you for a completely different reason,” Mel snapped. 

“Oh -” his eyes widened and finally he nodded. “Why are you mad then?” Norman asked, sounding very timid again all of a sudden. 

“I’m pissed off that you didn’t tell me about this sooner,” she spat. “I’m pissed off that you are letting her destroy you. I’m pissed off that you are completely miserable. And I’m pissed off that no one knows what a disgusting snake she is.” Mel’s voice got louder as she spoke and her eyes flashed with anger. “I have never in my life wanted to physically hurt another human being - until now.” She saw a little hint of a smile on Norman’s face. “Stop that,” she sighed. 

Finally he snorted with laughter. “I’m sorry - I’m sorry, it’s just - “ he chuckled some more. “I was picturing you clocking her in the face -” 

“Don’t give me ideas,” Mel replied, trying really hard not to smile but failing. “I would probably just end up breaking my hand on her stupid perfect cheekbones.” She gathered herself. “And quit making me smile while I’m supposed to be mad at you.” 

“I’m sorry, continue,” he said, getting his face back to neutral. 

“Why Norman? Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you let it get this far?” Mel sighed deeply. 

“You know why,” he whispered. 

Maybe she did, but she needed to hear it from him. “Tell me.” 

“Because I fucking love you, okay?” he said with such deep passion in his voice that it made her audibly gasp. “I love you and I would do anything to protect you. It don’t fuckin’ matter how miserable I am as long as you’re good. I can’t let her hurt you Mel and it’s not even because I blame myself - I won’t let anyone hurt you - ever.” 

She knew he was being completely honest. He’d already sacrificed everything because he wanted to keep her safe from the email getting out. He’d already shown her without her knowing, or without her asking, that she meant the world to him. What kind of man does that for another person? Norman may have had his faults, but the one thing she didn’t doubt was what she meant to him. Before that moment she never believed she would ever fall in love with someone. She didn’t plan on it. She didn’t even want it. Love was complicated. Love was hard work. She didn’t want any of that, but the second she learned what he’d done for her all that changed and she fell, hard - head over heels in love - just like that, it just happened and there was nothing she could do to stop it even if she wanted to. 

Melissa looked at his face. His eyes were so puffy she could barely see the color. He looked worn and exhausted. He also looked fully open, honest and exposed. He’d laid everything out there for her - he was completely at her mercy. “I love you too,” she said, standing up to move closer. He didn’t react because he likely assumed it was her usual response. She’d loved him for a long time and told him so. Mel walked over and dropped to her knees in front of him, leaning her elbows on his legs. “Norman, look at me,” she waited until he did. “I’m in love with you. Do you understand?” 

He shook his head slightly and looked at her strangely. “You don’t mean that, do you?” 

Melissa smiled at him. “I sure do. I love you. I absolutely one hundred percent love you in every way.” She got to her feet and demonstrated by moving between his legs and bending her head to kiss him warmly. She felt his arms wrap around the back of her legs and put her hands on his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. This kiss wasn’t the same as their usual kisses. It wasn’t flirty and filled with lust. It wasn’t the kind of kiss that you just know is leading to even more foreplay and then eventually to bed. It was just a kiss between two people who were deeply in love with each other. It was tender and heartfelt, yet so deeply raw and pure. In a way it was very much like a first kiss because she’d never been in love with him before then. 

When they parted she felt so warm inside. Not in a sexual way, this was different. It was a feeling of comfort and security like she’d never truly known as an adult. It was that feeling from her childhood when one of her parents would hug her and she knew she was loved unconditionally. “What happens now?” Norman asked, sounding very nervous. 

Melissa absentmindedly played with his hair. “You break up with her,” she said simply, as it if was the easiest thing in the world to do. “You’re all mine now Reedus.”


	4. Chapter 4

“As fucking lovely as that sounds we can’t,” Norman replied, shaking his head sadly. “I won’t be able to live with myself if your privacy is completely violated because of me. Nope. I can’t risk her printing that email.” 

Melissa knew she wasn’t being completely rational. She sure as hell didn’t want that email out there either, but she just couldn’t grasp that anyone was that evil. She honestly didn’t believe that even when pushed Diane would really go through with it. “Hey, it’s no worse than what people write about us in those McReedus stories,” she joked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth it triggered an idea. “That’s it,” she said excitedly snapping her fingers. She was beaming at Norman and he looked confused as shit. “That’s how we get out of this.” 

“Uh, how? You’re going to write a fanfic?” He was looking at her like she had two heads. 

“Oh god no, not me. We know lots of great writers - one of them will do it. But hear me out,” She started pacing with excitement at her brilliant plan. “We get a story out there on the internet on one of those sites where we used to read the McReedus fics and laugh,” Mel started. That was before they started to hit too close to home and she quit reading them because she realized they weren’t hiding their physical relationship as well as they thought they were. “We use, word for word, the email that I sent you in the story. Then, if Diane threatens to give the email to reporters we show her the fanfic. We tell her that if she prints the email we will just say it was sent to me by a fan and I thought it was funny so I emailed it to you.” 

Slowly a smile spread across his face. “Holy shit, you’re brilliant. This just might work.” He was thinking hard. “Wait, she will have the date on the email and know the fanfic was posted long after the email was sent.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Mel replied. “We say the fan sent it to me a long time ago and just recently finished up their story and published it. The dates won’t matter.” All that really mattered was that they find a way to have people question the legitimacy of the email. Melissa knew her reputation in the public and the industry was far more pure than Diane’s. If it came down to her having to actually go public with the lie her and Norman were creating there would be a very solid chance people would believe her. Diane would know that too and Melissa believed it would be enough for the blackmail ploy to completely crumble. 

“Okay then,” he nodded. “Let’s do this. Who are we going to get to write this thing?” 

“I just happen to know a great writer who has owed us a favor for a few years that we have never collected on,” Mel said, grinning at him. “And Still was like bad fanfiction anyway so -” she let her voice trail off with a slight jab at the Beth and Daryl centric episode of the show from season 4. 

Norman chuckled. He was used to her teasing him about that episode and took it well so many years later. “Angela fucking Kang,” he said with a smile. Several years ago Angela had posted a photo of the two of them shotgunning smoke from a e-cigg. It was an extremely sexy photo and putting it out there in public had really riled up fans about their relationship. If it wasn’t true it wouldn’t have been such a big deal. But when they saw the hooplah the photo had created Angela apologized a million times and said she owed them a favor. This was the perfect time to collect. 

“I bet she can whip something up in no time,” Melissa said confidently. “We just have to decide if we are going to come clean with her or if we make something up.” Mel wasn’t sure if she wanted to admit that the seriously sexy and dirty email was actually written by her. 

“We can totally come up with a good excuse if you want,” Norman was agreeable. “But if Diane goes ahead anyway Angela will find out.” 

Melissa felt sick to her stomach about yet another person reading her deeply personal email, but what was one more person to save it getting out to the world? “Okay. I’ll call her in the morning and have a very embarrassing conversation. It’s getting kind of late to call tonight. Oh and I’ll need to find that site with the stories and make an account. Let’s do that now so it’s all ready.” 

They went to her computer and did a quick google search. It didn’t take long to find out that the site they wanted was called Archive of Our Own or AO3. Melissa quickly set up a fake yahoo email account and then went to AO3 to sign up. “Fuck,” she hissed. “There’s a waiting list to get invited. She typed in her email and another page came up saying it would be just over a week before she got the invitation. “Now what?” 

“We wait. It’s fine,” Norman replied calmly. “Diane is working on a movie in Canada. I have to go upstate to shoot a commercial next weekend and then I’ll be back before we start filming. It’s going to be a while before I even see her again anyway. I’ll just play along that things are fine until everything is in place.” 

Melissa nodded slowly and looked at him. They were about to venture into some really stressful, really shitty territory that no one should ever have to be in, all because of some crazy fame whore that Norman had somehow come to trust. But Norman had already been to hell and back trying to keep her out of it so she wanted to help get him out of this mess so he could finally be happy again. “You fucked up,” she said to him. He gave her a little nod - he knew. “But we’re going to survive this together. We will.” Mel didn’t know if she was convincing herself or him, maybe both, but she was confident they would come out on top. Karma had to bite Diane in the ass at some point. It was something Melissa truly believed in and part of why she always treated others with respect and kindness. The universe worked in mysterious ways, but it always seemed that those who schemed got what was coming to them in the end. 

“If I’d known this was the only way to get you to fall in love with me,” Norman teased. “You know I’d do it all over. I’d do anything for you,” he finished with a shy whisper. It was weird seeing Norman so insecure around her, but it just emphasized how he felt about her. 

Melissa stood up. “Come on,” she said. “Before you called I was about to pour some wine and have a long, hot soak in the tub.” She hadn’t even considered the idea that she might not be having her bath alone. She grabbed the wine and two glasses and took it to the bathroom. While the tub filled she lit the candles and filled their glasses with white wine. Then they both stripped off their clothes and climbed into the steamy water. 

“Ouch,” Norman whined. “What is it with you and wanting things to be extra warm?” He teased her all the time about wearing layers in the hot GA summer. 

“Suck it up,” she laughed. “You’ll get used to it.” Soon they were up to their shoulders in hot water and bubbles. Norman was sitting behind her and she was leaning back on his chest, his arms holding her gently. They didn’t talk, just took sips of their wine and enjoyed the intimacy and relaxation. It was exactly the soothing bath she’d imagined at first. That was until his hands started to roam and eventually ended up between her legs. This wasn’t what she’d imagined at all, but damn it felt good. It didn’t take him long at all to make her come, somehow ending up with her body even more relaxed than before once her orgasm was over. “I think bath time is done,” Mel said, feeling his arousal brushing her under the water. 

They got out and toweled off before reaching for each other. Norman lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed. He laid her down and kissed her all over, tender sweeping kisses that made her skin tingle. He was so calm and controlled, like never before. Melissa didn’t realize how much difference it would make in the sex with the change in their relationship status, but at least this time, it was definitely different. It was love making, not sex. That was the only way to describe it. The lust and intensity was still there, but there was a new purity and energy that could only come from a place of love. 

He put on the condom and entered her slowly, holding eye contact. As shy as he’d been before he was anything but while they were making love. This was something Norman was confident in and he proved he could own that confidence. He filled her, in every way, and Mel felt so blissful she wanted to cry tears of joy. It felt so good to love someone and be loved right back. It almost made her sad that she hadn’t let herself love him before then. Maybe she could have saved so much hurt and heartache if she had of. Or maybe this was the path they were meant to take. Perhaps she needed his ultimate sacrifice to completely break down her walls. 

There was nothing extraordinary about their lovemaking. No crazy positions or toys, it was really quite vanilla - simple missionary. But the experience was like none other because there was an emotional connection for the very first time. It wasn’t just physical, it was beyond that now. 

Like some damn romance novel they even came at almost exactly the same time. It was ridiculous, funny almost, but it was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. Even the way he pulled her on top of him afterwards and she stretched out along him, with so much of their skin touching while he lightly grazed his fingertips over her ass and the backs of her legs. Melissa knew it wouldn’t be like that every time, maybe not even half the time, but even to experience it once was so incredibly special. She didn’t want it to be like that every time because she didn’t want to get used to feeling the way she was feeling right then. She wanted it to be the exception, not the rule. 

“Will you stay tonight?” Melissa asked him. 

“Here? Or the spare room?” Norman replied. 

“Right here, where you belong,” she said with a lazy smile. 

“Of course,” he said, before kissing her passionately. “I love you,” Norman added, trying to fight off a yawn. 

“I love you too,” she responded, sincerely as she looked right into his eyes to be absolutely sure he knew she meant it. “Now sleep,” she added, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before she slipped off him and tucked in beside him instead. 

After Norman was asleep she gently untangled herself from him and got out of bed. She slipped on a robe and started to wander around the house, lost in thought. It felt better than she could have imagined to have him sleeping in her bed. It had been a long time since he’d spent the night. Usually she drew boundaries on the level of intimacy they shared and even when she did let him stay, most often because they’d been drinking, there were times she would even make him sleep in the spare room. Tonight though, it was comforting to know that when she went back to bed he would be there, warm and cozy under the same blanket as her. 

Mel wanted to go back to bed and just enjoy him being there, but she was consumed with thoughts and worries about things she’d been so confident about before. Would this plan really work? It had to, but would it? She also couldn’t stop thinking about how anyone could do what Diane was doing to her and Norman. What kind of person does that? It bothered her that Norman didn’t see what she was before it was too late. Mel liked to believe she was a good judge of character and would have recognized something in her long before it got to blackmail. Maybe Diane was actually a better actor than she seemed on screen. 

Before her anxiety could get completely out of control Melissa lit some calming lavender incense and had a moment of meditation to calm herself. She was able to push all the negative thoughts away and by the time she climbed back into bed with Norman she was ready to sleep. Somehow in his slumber he knew she’d returned and reached for her. With a tiny smile Melissa settled against him and drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

“Seriously Norman?” Mel groaned as she woke up and saw he was on his phone. “Give me that thing,” she grabbed for it and he dodged her reach. 

“Just let me do this one thing first and I’ll put it away,” he protested, trying to evade her grabby hands. 

“What the hell is so important that you need to be -” Mel grunted and finally snatched it away. “On this first thing in the morning,” she finished as she looked at the screen. It was open to Diane’s Instagram account and he had just liked her latest post. “Oh my God,” she sighed. “Do you really have to like every ridiculous thing she puts on there?” 

“She gets all weird if I don’t,” he replied, grabbing his phone back then setting it down on the night stand. 

Melissa rolled her eyes. “Enabler,” she muttered. 

“I know, I know. But it’s so much easier to just click like then deal with her irritating ‘did you see my latest post? Oh but you didn’t like it?’ Blah blah blah,” he said in a mocking tone. 

“Oh whatever,” she replied, dismissing the topic. “I’m going to shower and procrastinate a bit before I call Angela and have a mortifying conversation.” She slipped out of bed naked. “You gonna join me or what?” 

Norman whipped off the covers to display his fully erect penis, “Of course I am.” 

“Jesus -” she mumbled, giving him a look. 

“I grabbed my phone to distract myself from looking at your ass hanging out of the blankets. I wanted to let you sleep,” he explained, following her into the bathroom. “But now that you’re awake, it’s game on.” 

She barely got the shower turned on before he was all over her. It might have been the longest shower she ever had, but it was definitely the most satisfying. By the time they finally got out and dried off, then got dressed it was after 11am and she desperately needed coffee. 

“Crap,” Norman muttered. “I hate to take off but I’m supposed to meet Jeffrey at 11:30 to ride today.” 

“It’s fine,” Melissa said, she was just happy he’d stayed the night and made her morning very fulfilling. “I’ll let you know what Angela says. When are you headed to New York?” 

“Tomorrow afternoon. I gotta go to the city first and then upstate for a bit. Gonna spend a day with Ming at my apartment. Did I tell you he’s going into modeling? Gonna meet with his agent and hear the details and stuff.” Norman looked really proud and Melissa was happy for him. 

“He’s going to do amazing,” she said honestly. The boy had incredible genes between Norman and Helena. Not to mention the fact that both parents were models too. “Tell him congrats from me please?” 

“Of course,” Norman nodded. “He’ll love to hear that, he asks about you a lot.” Melissa had only been around Mingus a handful of times, but she got along really well with him. Probably because she’d never treated him like a kid like so many others did. 

Norman came over and gave her a long goodbye kiss. “You better get going before Jeff uses his tracker thingy and finds you here yet again.” 

“Fuck, I never did make sure he turned that thing of,” Norman growled. Melissa just smiled. The two of them were like a couple of children sometimes. “Listen, I just have to say one more time how sorry I am about all of this. And thank you for figuring out a way to make it go away.”

“Yeah, well let's just hope it works before you thank me,” Mel sighed. “Get going,” she shooed him. “And don't forget I love you.”

He grinned and gave her another kiss with a full ass grab before he spoke, “Love you too.” With that he was gone and the house was very quiet.

Melissa made her coffee and sat down at the computer with her phone in hand. She pulled up her email account and then dialed Angela’s number. She wasn't actually sure if Ang was on the east coast or west coast but it was pretty close to 830 PST and she had a kid so chances were good Mel wouldn't be waking her.

While the phone rang Melissa felt her stomach tie up in knots. Finally she answered, “Hey you, it's been a while.”

“Hi,” Mel replied. They made a bit of small talk and then she got to the point. “So I need to ask a favor. Remember that shot gunning photo you posted and you said you owed us one? Well, Norman and I need your help with something.”

“Oh God, I still feel guilty about that,” Angela gushed. “Name it, I'll do it.”

“Oh good. I need you to write a fan fiction about Norman and I,” Mel said quickly.

“Come again? You want me to write a fan fiction? Like about Carol and Daryl you mean?” Angela was clearly confused. “Am I even allowed to do that?”

“No, not about Carol and Daryl, about Norman and I. Like a fake story with him and I as the characters,” Melissa explained.

“People do that? That's super creepy,” she replied. “But wait - why on earth am I doing this anyway? And what are you going to use it for?”

Melissa sighed. She wanted to puke, scream and cry all at once, but she sucked it up and continued. “I’m going to send you an e-mail and I need you to use it word for word in the story. Like somehow in the story Melissa, me, needs to send Norman this exact e-mail that I’m going to forward you.” 

“Okay -” her voice trailed off. When she spoke again she sounded very concerned. “You don’t have to tell me, but Mel - what’s going on? I’m worried about you. This is all so weird.” Melissa swallowed the lump in her throat and finally told Angela the entire story. “What a horrible bitch,” Angela hissed. “But I think your plan is brilliant and I promise I’ll write something amazing.” 

“Not too amazing,” Melissa chuckled. “You’re not supposed to be a professional.” Mel did know that there were some terrific writers out there, though, so even if Angela’s story was very polished it wouldn’t be that shocking for readers. “I’m going to go ahead and send you that email now,” Melissa said softly. “I’m so fucking embarrassed though.” 

“Hey, don’t be,” Angela replied, trying to make her feel better. “I promise you I’ve sent some pretty raunchy texts to the hubs. I know how hard this is for you and I think you’re extremely brave to make this sacrifice.” Melissa felt tears spring to her eyes. Somehow Angela had said all the right things and she didn’t feel so dirty and gross. 

“Thank you so much for doing this and for being so supportive,” Mel sniffed. 

“The bitch will go down,” she replied. “Thank you for letting me help out with that.” They said their goodbyes and Mel hung up. She looked at the computer screen, the email was there in front of her. It wasn’t that long, but it was certainly colorful. She didn’t need to read it, she pretty much knew it word for word already. She took a deep breath and hit forward. She quickly deleted all the other stuff and left only the message and then entered Angela’s email address in the sender box. Before she could change her mind she hit send and immediately logged out. 

As she walked away from the computer she recited the entire thing in her head:

Norman, 

I can’t believe I’m doing this. You know how terrible I am at all that dirty talk stuff when we’re in bed. But your last email was, well - encouraging to say the least, so I’m going to give it a try. Just this once though, so don’t expect it again. 

Last night I was thinking about that day we fucked in my trailer at work with people wandering around just outside and the way you had me bent over the couch and were pounding my pussy - It got me so turned on I slipped a hand down my pants in the car, on the drive home from getting groceries. Thank God for the extra dark window tint. I was so wet, god, so wet - dripping, my panties were soaked. I wished you were there. I would have pulled over right then and let you fuck me good. 

I want you to jerk off while you read this. Put your hand on your dick now, I bet it’s hard already. Stroke yourself as I tell you about how I raced home, parked my car and finished myself off in my garage. Pulled my pants down right there in the car so I could spread my legs wide and slip two fingers up in my pussy. I moaned and kept thinking about having your dick inside me. Are you still stroking your cock? Is it thick and hard - the way I like it? 

I kept playing with myself, rubbing my clit and then fingering my pussy. It didn’t take long, you know how I am when I’m really turned on. You know how I like to scream your name sometimes when I come? I wanted to do it that day in the trailer when my vagina started to throb and you were still fucking me. Stroke yourself faster now. Think about how good it feels when you’re inside me, all hot and wet and tight. Are you gonna come? I did. In that garage. And I screamed. I screamed your name with my fingers inside myself and my pussy clenching them over and over. Think about that and keep stroking your cock until you blow your load all over your chest. I love watching you masturbate. I love seeing that sticky white cum shoot out of your dick and the look on your face when it does. Are you there yet? Are you done? Faster. Faster. And say my name when you come. You better say my name Norman. You better fucking say it. 

Okay, that’s all you get. Now I’m going to send this and try to pretend it never happened because I feel so dirty right now. You better make it up to me when you’re back in town, okay? 

See you soon,  
Mel


End file.
